Some crush and some feelings
by namedlucie
Summary: Prompt: Elsa develops a huge crush on Regina and tells Emma. Emma gets really jealous and realizes she loves Regina.


„Elsa! Are you listening to me?" Emma was getting annoyed. She wanted to spend some time with her friend and enjoy some coffee and the sun but Elsa was elsewhere with her mind.

"Hm?" Elsa was confused as she didn't hear the question.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Am I so boring?"

"No, no, you're not!" Elsa was blushing. She did enjoy spending time with Emma, it's just that there were other things on her mind. Well, other person.

"Then what's going on? You seem like you want to be somewhere else, or with someone else. What's that dreamy look on your face?"

"What dreamy face?" Elsa tried to play it cool but Emma knows her too well and gave her a look saying "Come now, girl, I know you're lying to me so spill it".

Elsa sighed in defeat.

"Who is it?" she chuckled, full of energy again and really curious who caught her friend's attention.

"It's silly…"

"Come on, if you like someone, it's never silly."

"Fine. It's Regina…"

"What? You have a crush on Regina?!" Emma was shocked. It was a real surprise to her. But she also felt something else. Something she wasn't able to name.

"What's wrong with Regina?" Elsa felt hurt that her best friend doesn't approve the person she likes and she slipped into defending mode.

"Nothing. Really. It's just… I don't know, it's Regina." She had no idea what to say, or what she was actually saying.

"And she's very attractive."

_Oh yeah, tell me about it… What?!_ Emma felt like something would pierce her heart. She felt betrayed that her best friend liked the same person as she did. _What? No, she didn't like Regina!_

"Yes, she's hot."

"So what's the problem?" Elsa was more and more confused.

"She's my son's mother!"

"Yeah… so are you… Emma, what's going on? Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset!"She might have said it a bit louder than she intended to.

"I can see…"

"I'm sorry." Emma leaned back against the chair and looked at the sky.

Elsa was watching her for a while. She tried to guess what was going through the blonde's head but reading Emma was never really easy.

"Emma?"

"Hm?"

It looked like the situation has swapped. Elsa leaned forward and touched Emma's arm.

"Talk to me. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm just… just surprised, I guess." She was still looking at the sky.

"I don't have to be a living lie detector to know that you're lying to me. Are you… are you jealous?" she tried it carefully.

Emma finally looked at her.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like her too. Probably longer than I do." She said it quietly, looking at her hands.

"What makes you think so?"

"It just all makes sense now. The way you always care about her, how you try to help her, all the little things you do, how you smile at her…"

They were both silent, all lost in their own minds, thinking about what has just been revealed.

"So… what happens now? Are we going to fight for her and try to win her over?" Emma laughed, trying to ease the situation.

"No, don't be silly." Elsa smiled at her.

"So what, then? Are we going to her and make her choose?"

"Emma, stop it. I can see you have feelings for her…"

"Don't you?" Emma didn't let her finish.

"Yes, but not the way you do. I don't really know her, not personally. I've just heard things. I might gonna regret this later but… Yes, I am attracted to her. She is a beautiful woman. She's also very powerful and I guess her magic is something that attracts me to her too. So, yes, I have a crush on her. But you have feelings for her. You probably like her more than you think. And you are my friend and I don't want to lose you. So do with this information whatever you want to but don't screw it up, okay?" She smiled at her, already seeing Emma's face relax as relief flooded her.

"Are you serious?" Emma widened her eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes. But don't wait for too long or I could change my mind," she joked.

"Thanks," Emma threw her arms around Elsa's shoulder clumsily. "Love you," she said hardly audible.


End file.
